Fetishes Within
by BoardApprenticeD
Summary: What is it about abnormalities that awaken our most primal desires? See what happens in Titans Tower on the subject that has plagued mankind for years...


_Robin readied his stance as the__ quiet__ footsteps drew closer__, inky darkness surrounding him completely__ His hand tightened on his __bo__ staff, sweat running down his face in streams. The clanking of heavy __machinery__ rumbled in the background, but was unable to cover the soft thumps of feet hitting the floor. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to remain calm._

_"__Hello, Robin.__"__W__hispered a silky voice in his ear._

_Reacting instantly, Robin whipped around his __bo__ staff, aiming for the enemy__'__s head; but a gloved hand caught it with ease, and broke it in half._

_"__Now, now Robin, don__'__t get too hasty.__"__ Robin could have sworn there was a smirk under that detestable mask. __The mask that he had hated since he had seen it._

_"__Slade.__"_

_"__You were always too hasty, Robin. You think logically like your master, but when you simply can__'__t come up with solutions__…__ you panic and do something foolish.__"__ Pinning Robin__'__s arms __down __with his __own, he chuckled into the teen titan__'__s ear._

_"__I do not!__"__Shouted Robin angrily into the darkness._

_"__What about that Red X incident? __Or that accident with your little green friend?__ Or how about all of the adventures you and your friends had with me?__"_

_"__Shut up, you__—"_

_"__You know that I am telling the truth, Robin. If it were not true, why did you come alone to me? __Without your pitiful friends?__"_

_"__I__…__ I__…__ I didn__'__t want them to get hurt!__"__ Robin said through clenched teeth._

_"__Face it, Robin. You know that it is true. And though you may be thinking for your friends, it is useless. When dealing with me, remember that I always have a number of cards up my sleeve.__"_

_A monitor suddenly blinked to life next to them. It showed a detailed blueprint of the most famous structure in Jump city._

_Titans Tower._

_On the building were numerous blinking red dots that surrounded the entire __place. Robin could feel himself dreading what those stood for._

_"__Xenothium__ powered detonators, Robin. __Virtually impossible to detect, and devastating to behold.__ Once they are activated, the Tower will be surrounded by an impregnable force field. They will then go off in a flash of red light__…__ with your helpless friends inside.__"_

_"__Liar!__"__Screamed Robin._

_Slade laughed. __"__Try me if you will, Robin. But remember: I never have, and never will lie when making threats.__"_

_The __B__oy __W__onder sunk his head low, tears running down his face. __Slade was right; he had to be true. At last, he gathered up himself and looked at Slade straight in the eye._

_"__What do you want from me, Slade?__"_

_Slade glanced at Robin, his remaining eye filled with desire. __"__You.__"_

_Robin laughed bitterly. __"__Another apprentice game?__"_

_Slade shook his head. "__No, Robin.__ I want you. __Or rather, your _body_"_

_Robin__'__s masked eyes widened in what was now true fear. Backing down a few steps, he breathed in shakily and looked at Slade again._

_Slade chuckled. __"__Your assumptions are correct. Now__…__ t__ake off your clothes."_

_Robin __shakingly__ raised his __ar_

"Raven? What are you doing?" asked a small green boy, who was looking curiously toward the half demon.

Raven managed to bite back a scream, and immediately slammed down the lid of her laptop.

"Dude, you don't have to be that touchy. I was just curious, that's all. It's not if you have any unspeakable fetishes that you want to hide." Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows at the shaken empath.

Raven forced herself to roll her eyes and took her laptop upstairs to her room.

Shrugging, the changeling walked back to his room as well, and turned on his desktop computer. He slowly called up a file (which was labeled, "Chapter 24"), looking at his door to make sure that it was locked. Stretching his fingers, he started to type.

_Blushing, Raven pondered over the suggestive words that __Starfire__ had said. __"__Maybe she really wants me to go to her room__…"_

Ahh, you've gotta love fanfiction, eh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a small oneshot I wanted to make, because of my horrendous writer's block on Midnight Boy Talks. That, and the sickening amount of reports I have to do.

So if anyone has some good ideas for my MBT, I'm listening!

Oh, and I do not assume that my writing abilities are at the same level as Raven, nor Beast Boy. Just a small note.


End file.
